Love Potions
by Erotic-Chaotic
Summary: It is close to Valentine's, and Harry has taken the chance to brew a potion for Draco to drink. What will happen when the potion wears off? Will Draco still feel the same, or seek revenge? HP/DM slash. Fluff/romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Of course, I own nothing. Harry, Draco, Hogwarts and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm simply playing around with what _I_ feel ought to have happened =]  
Feel free to R&R xx

Oh, and if anyone was following Forbidden Love, please know I am officially working on it once more! Studies/boyfriend/lots of things have prevented me from even breathing. So yes, I'm back =D

"What have we got next?" Ron asked Hermione around a mouthful of steak. It was lunch time in the Great Hall, and Harry and Ron had just come from a double lesson of Divination with Firenze; they definitely preferred his classes to Trelawney's.  
"_I _have Ancient Runes. I think you two are free until Potions this afternoon," Hermione replied, consulting her timetable.  
"Awesome! Harry, how about we go visit Hagrid for a while?" turning to his friend, Ron grinned happily.  
"No, you can't do that, Ron! He's got a class. Remember, he _is _a teacher now too!" Hermione told him sternly, gathering up her books and nibbling on her half-eaten slice of toast.

As she left, Ron frowned- evidently unhappy. He did have a mammoth report to do for Divination, but that was hardly an appealing way to spend a free period. Glancing over at Harry, he gave him a quizzical look.  
"What?" Harry asked defensively, almost nervously.  
"Well, what are we going to do during our free period?" asked Ron pointedly. Had Harry been oblivious to the conversation he'd just had with Hermione?  
"I dunno… I might head off to the library. What did Snape say we were making today? A love potion?" furrowing his brow, Harry's eyes flickered briefly to the Slytherin table.  
"Yeah, a really weak one to start with I think he said. Mind if I come with you to the library? I might start on the Divination thing," Ron said, gathering up his bag and books.  
"I… I'd prefer to be alone," Harry blushed, and before Ron could say anything else, was on his feet and heading out of the Hall.

Scanning down the list of ingredients for Amortentia, Harry's heart sank when he saw unicorn blood was a key ingredient. _That _certainly wasn't stored in the potions cupboard for students' use. The most powerful love potion in the world would have to wait for now. He scanned another, less powerful potion called Love Elixir. The ingredients were all available to students, so Harry quickly jotted them down and tucked the parchment into the inside pocket of his robes. The potion promised to last for six hours, which was plenty of time for him to take full advantage of his intended lover: Draco Malfoy.

Hurrying down the stone steps into the dungeons, Harry's stomach contracted when he saw Ron leaning against the wall. Turning down a corridor to his right, Harry hurried off to find a toilet. Ron called something after him, but he ignored it and waited just inside the boys bathroom door.  
Harry froze when the door was flung open and a silver-haired boy rushed into a cubicle and latched it shut. He knew it was Draco, and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but when low moans started to sound from Draco's cubicle, Harry stood rooted to the spot. What was he doing in there? Well, seeing as his pants and underwear were around his ankles, and clearly visible under the door Harry was sure he knew; he was guilty of it himself. But in a toilet where anyone might be lurking? More moaning, this time louder and Harry could have sworn he heard Draco utter a name in quiet pleasure.  
Convincing himself he had imagined it, Harry started to pry the door open quietly to make his escape, however Draco distracted him again.

"_Harry_…"  
His stomach lurched and his heart leapt. Had Draco caught him? Turning his head slowly, Harry looked over his shoulder. The door remained closed and locked, and Draco's pants were still at his feet. What had that been about then? Harry didn't dare to hope, but made his hasty escape when Draco's moans became audible again.

Checking his parchment was still in his pocket, Harry joined the line of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's lining up outside the potions room. Ron was distracted with Dean and Seamus, much to Harry's relief. Hermione on the other hand made her way to him and started chatting happily about what she'd learnt in Ancient Runes.  
"Listen, Hermione do you think you could keep Ron distracted this lesson? I don't particularly want him to be asking me… questions," Harry asked urgently, grabbing her wrist to get her attention.  
"I, uh… sure, Harry," she said with a smile. Hermione assumed Harry was planning to make his love potion to give to Ginny, therefore wouldn't want her older brother seeing everything he was doing.

Muttering a word of thanks, Harry saw Draco Malfoy sweeping down the corridor leading from the bathroom. Harry glanced at his crotch and felt a funny spasm in his stomach when he noticed the white stain on Draco's pants. Harry was focused to fixedly on the stain that he didn't realize he and Draco were the only two left standing outside the classroom. Snape was standing in the doorway, and had said something to them, but Harry hadn't heard it. Only when Draco hurried into the room did Harry snap out of his trance and hurry in after him.

After Snape instructed them to make a simple, weak love potion, Harry pulled out his piece of parchment and hurried to the cupboard to retrieve the ingredients.

_Moondew  
500ml of Dragon's Blood  
Three Lacewing Flies  
10 grams of Pixie Dust  
2ml Phoenix tears _(he happened to have saved a few of Fawkes' tears)  
_Chopped Valerian Root  
Strand of brewers hair _(Harry plucked a few from his scalp)

Harry was carefully adding the pixie dust when Hermione came over to investigate what he was up to. She glanced into the cauldron and saw the potion was a pale lilac colour; the potion they were making was supposed to be scarlet.  
"Um… Harry? How did you get it that colour?" she asked, glancing down at the ingredients he was yet to add to the potion. Picking up the goblet of dragon's blood, she frowned at the ingredients Snape had put up on the board.

"Harry… are you brewing Love Elixir?" she asked breathlessly.  
"Yes, I am. Why, Hermione?" Harry said distractedly, taking the goblet from her and pouring it into the cauldron. He couldn't afford to be distracted now, as the Phoenix tears had to be added at the most precise time while the potion was being stirred anti-clockwise.

"Snape won't be happy, you know…" she said hastily. "You haven't made the potion you were _supposed_ to,"  
"Hermione, look under the table," Harry said impatiently, timing on his watch.  
Glancing under the desk, Hermione saw Harry's old cauldron which contained the potion they had be set to make this lesson. Satisfied, she went back to her desk and copied down the recipe from the board.

A few hours later, the deep purple potion sealed tightly in a flask, Harry made his way down to the kitchens. How was he to know where Draco was sitting? Consulting an elf, Harry hesitantly poured the potion into a golden goblet about half way down the middle of the Slytherin house table. If this didn't work, he'd just hide in the common room until the potion wore off whoever might drink it.  
Sighing, Harry bade the house-elves goodnight and made his way into the Great Hall just in time for dinner. As he sat and chatted to Ron and Hermione, he couldn't help but constantly glance over to where Draco was sitting. It looked pretty close to where the elves had directed him down in the kitchen; one or two people off at the most.

Eating in silence, Harry contributed very little to Ron and Hermione's debate about house-elves. Ron turned to Harry for support, but he merely gazed at Ron and dropped his eyes to his untouched food. Harry wanted to tell them he was deeply attracted to Draco, but he doubted they would understand; especially Ron. Given the rivalry between his and Draco's fathers, the bitterness for the Malfoy's had been passed on to Ron. Hermione might be a bit more understanding, but Harry suspected she would tell Ron eventually, so he kept his feelings of lust to himself.  
It wasn't that Draco as a person was particularly appealing, but every time Harry thought of his face or his chest, he'd instantly feel himself hardening. And, well, given the chance maybe Draco wasn't so bad after all. One could hope as much.

Harry lingered in the Hall long after dessert had been cleared from their plates and Ron had headed up to the common room with Hermione. Harry had muttered something about asking McGonogall for an extension on their Transfiguration essay and told them to go along without him. However, he had finished his essay three nights ago and had no intention of seeking out his teacher. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the back of Draco Malfoy's head. He and Goyle were hanging behind, their heads close together. After what felt like an hour, Goyle finally got to his feet and lumbered out of the Hall. There were a few second year Hufflepuffs still sitting at their table, gossiping about God-knows-what- but apart from them, Harry and Draco were the only two remaining in the huge room.  
Harry quickly went back to writing his report for Firenze; _The position of Jupiter in comparison to Neptune means…_ was about as far as he had gotten in the 40 minutes he'd been waiting. He'd written three more lines when he saw Draco get up out of the corner of his eye.  
Determined to appear uninterested, Harry continued to scratch away at the parchment with his quill. Only when he looked properly at it did he realize it was out of ink. Blushing, Harry quickly dipped his quill into his ink pot and was trying to remember what he had just written when Draco spoke to him.  
"Potter, what're you still doing in here?" Draco sneered, glancing briefly at Harry's report on Jupiter and Neptune.  
"Homework, Malfoy. What's it to you?" Harry retorted, attempting to sound bitter and cold.  
Draco laughed, but his eyes warmed as he spoke, "You can't think of anything better to do with your time on a frosty night? The Weasley girl is failing to keep your balls warm?"  
"I… what did you say?" stunned, Harry froze. His heart was attempting to leave his chest; he was amazed Draco couldn't see it battering his ribs through his robes.  
Lowering his voice to a purr, Draco simply replied, "Follow me…"

Want more? Just say so XD


	2. Chapter 2

Harry allowed himself to be dragged into an unused Charms classroom. A thin layer of dust covered every surface and Peeves had drawn some rude pictures on the chalkboard. Harry attempted to keep his breathing steady as Draco locked both doors to the room, but the anticipation was murder: at last, he had what he'd longed for over the last five years. Allowing a quiet, grateful sigh Harry sat down on a desktop as he watched Draco moving towards him in the moonlight. This was too good to be true…  
"Do you know why I've brought you here tonight?" Draco asked, his voice still that low purr he'd used down in the Hall.  
Harry merely shook his head. He was scared if he spoke, Draco might vanish and he'd find this was just an illusion.

Gently putting a hand on each of Harry's knees, Draco pushed them apart slowly as he walked closer still. He allowed his hand to wander up the inside of Harry's thigh and rubbed his groin with his thumb. His breath suddenly coming quicker, Harry felt himself start to respond to the touch. It was almost too much for him to handle; he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck aggressively and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.  
Harry's lips burnt with blinding desire and his tongue plunged eagerly into Draco's cavernous mouth. The sweetness of Draco invaded Harry's senses; he couldn't think or move or even breathe properly. His body was entirely at Draco's mercy and Harry loved it. He'd dreamt of this moment for three years: ever since he caught Draco shirtless in the grounds on a summery day in their second year. Remembering the glorious image of Draco's bare chest, Harry begun to slowly unbutton the other's shirt, sliding a hand over Malfoy's chiseled abs.

Breaking away from the intense kiss, Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "I didn't take the potion, Potter. The elves owed me a favor, so they came and told me what you'd done. I've always wanted you; I just wanted to be sure you wanted me… couldn't have you running around saying I was a fag if you rejected me, could I?"

Stunned, Harry's mouth and throat were too dry for him to respond right away. Was Draco telling the truth, or was the potion simply telling him what he wanted to hear? He didn't exactly understand the technicalities of potions, but he was quite sure the consumer of a love potion shouldn't be aware what they've taken.

"I… um. Really?" Harry muttered, still internally conflicted.

Sensing Harry's doubt, Draco rolled his eyes mockingly. "Potter, I _know_ you heard me in the bathroom this afternoon. I followed you on purpose; I saw you go in,"

At a loss for words again, Harry simply stared into Draco's eyes. Well, he had him there. Now that he thought about it, he'd been pretty foolish in thinking Draco would have masturbated for just _any_ audience. And of course, if Harry didn't fancy Draco, he'd look like he was just out to get Malfoy if he repeated what he'd heard in the bathroom that afternoon. So did that mean Draco really hadn't taken even one drop of that potion?

Deciding to worry about the potion later, Harry pulled Draco towards him by his tie and started kissing his chest, moaning quietly as he did. Draco took Harry's hand and forced it to his crotch. Draco's erection was overwhelming; Harry could feel his size even through a thick layer of clothing. He'd imagined how big Malfoy might be, but none of his fantasies truly competed with the real thing.

Harry had never been with another male before, so he was slightly apprehensive about having sex with Draco. The size he was feeling was intimidating enough: add the fact that Harry was a virgin, and he was downright terrified.

"Dr-Draco?" Harry begun nervously. "I'm a virgin," he whispered to his knees. He was too mortified to meet Draco's eyes.

"Well then, I was right in assuming the Weasley girl can't keep your balls warm, wasn't I?" Draco murmured in a satisfied sort of way.

Harry forced a grimace-like smile, but said no more. He was too embarrassed to say anything; and even if he could speak, what would he say?

"Potter, I'm not as experienced as you might think. And I may not seem like the type, but I don't fuck a girl- uh, well, guy on the first date," smiling, Draco forced Harry to look at him. Harry was relieved to see Draco, too, was nervous, although he was trying to hide it.

The two of them enjoyed exploring each other's bodies, although it was far too cold to remove many items of clothing. Also, they'd be asking to be discovered if they were too naked. Harry made a mental note to choose the Room of Requirement as their next meeting place. They'd have absolute privacy there, plus it would be better equipped for sexual adventures than any classroom they might find.

Draco was massaging Harry's back when they heard a massive ruckus out in the hallway. It sounded as though someone had knocked over several suits of armor, and the culprit was rattling the door handle to the room they were in. Jumping apart, both Harry and Draco pulled their robes tightly around their bare torsos and silently ran for the second door.

They had only just slammed it shut behind them when they heard Peeves burst into the disused classroom. They sped off in the opposite direction, praying Filch wasn't anywhere close. Dashing behind a tapestry, Harry pulled Draco in for a goodnight kiss before they set off for their respective common rooms.

Harry heard Filch's wheezing breath at the end of the corridor, causing him to spin on his heel and take the long way back to Gryffindor tower. As he clambered through the portrait hole, he saw Hermione dozing in an armchair next to the dying fire.

Poking her shoulder gently, Harry waited for her to awake properly before asking what she was doing.

"Oh… Harry, I was um… waiting for you. I wanted to ask- wait! _Where have you been?! It's past midnight!_" Feeling defeated, Harry knew he'd have to tell her what happened well before he'd planned to.

Once he'd finished his story, Harry glanced over. Hermione's face was frozen in shock. This definitely was not going how he'd hoped it to.

"But… Ginny?" was all Hermione managed.

"I know, Hermione. But I've fancied Malfoy since second year! I just went with Ginny because I never dreamed I'd have a chance with Draco…"

"_Draco_?!So you're calling him by his first name now?" Hermione looked slightly mental, but her face gradually formed a smirk. Well, better a smirk than a scowl Harry figured.

"I suppose I'm happy for you, Harry," positively beaming, Hermione got up and set off up the staircase to bed, leaving behind a bewildered Harry.


End file.
